Teruhiko Saijō
Teruhiko Saijō (西条 輝彦 Saijō Teruhiko) is a Ghost Sweeper working as a public server for the ICPO (Occult G Men), an occasional companion on to the main GS team, acting as a reliable source of information and equipment. He was the former apprentice of Michie Mikami, being sent to study in England to enhance his skills; since Mrs. Mikami was named captain of the Occult G Men he became her subordinate, he feels strong respect for her, calling her senpai, and consulting with her in every difficulty situation he has. By the time he was still a learner, he turned the first love interest of a 10 years old Reiko Mikami, although at that time he looked at her only as a younger sister, a situation that changed since his return to Japan. On his come back, he recruited Reiko to the G Men, offering her to be a public server, having a stable job, with an insurance and a monthly salary. She accepted immediately, animated by the illusion of working together with her first love. Saijō has a strong rivalry with Yokoshima for the affection of Mikami, always feeling himself in advantage; any time he sees an opportunity he tries to create bonds between Tadao and other women, like Okinu and Luciola, unconsciously causing jealousy on Reiko's part, which does not suit his plans at all. Saijō usually ask the GS Mikami Agency to help the Occult G Men in situations they can not resolve, trying to prove to the Japanese police that a division of occultists would be very useful in their work. He is very successful with women, as stated by Megumi Marin during his time in England he wouldn't date twice with the same girl; and proven by the big amount of Valentines day chocolates he receives from his ICPO female partners. Nevertheless, he openly states that Reiko is the only woman for him, since she is no longer the child he remembered, and has become a beautiful and talented woman. As time passes, Saijō eventually realizes that the feelings Reiko has for Yokoshima are stronger than her young time illusion, putting an end to his efforts of reaching her once Mrs. Mikami makes him see that Reiko behaves more closely to Yokoshima after the battle with Ashtaroth. As an officer of ICPO, he is a worker very committed to the institution, and during the investigation of a mass murder in the streets of Tokyo, he took Shiro and Tamamo to help the authorities to solve the crimes, knowing that the services that they could provide would be an invaluable acquisition for the ICPO. Past life During the manga while searching for Mikami`s past life, it's discovered that Saijō is related with both Yokoshima and Reiko past-lifes, being a onmyōji named Saigō. Saigō was a colleague of Takashima (Yokoshima's past life) and was a close spectator of his tragical death, and he compromised himself to be the caretaker of Mephisto (Mikami`s past life). Gallery Saijo main.JPG|Saijo arriving to Mikami`s Agency saijo departure.jpg|Saijo informing young Reiko of his departure to England saijo sword.jpg|Saijo defeating a ghost with his sword Saijo.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male